


Love Sickeningly Sweet

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Lovesick, M/M, Obsession, Pokemon, Yandere, Yaoi, nameless shipping - Freeform, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: Blue had always been the top of his class, not paying all too much attention to those around him. But after having encountered a teen his age by the name of Red in town one day, he fell head over heels in love for the guy. Better yet, Red ended up becoming a new student at Blue's school of all places. But when Blue's secret love for Red starts to get stronger, what if Blue starts taking drastic measures to try to ensure that Red would be his and only his? Would he succeed at getting the love of Red? Or would he fail at doing so?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 7





	Love Sickeningly Sweet

Ever since the first day Blue laid eyes on Red out in town one day, he knew Red was the one for him. He just  **_had_ ** to have Red for himself. After all, no one was more fitting for Red than himself, right? Red didn’t need those other guys or girls in town. He just needed Blue. Blue of course, was seemingly just a typical high school student, having top grades in a majority of his classes. It was his third year of high school and he honestly was debating as to whether or not he truly liked the school. After all, while the classes sometimes held his attention, they were boring a majority of the time; much to Blue’s dismay. However, all of that changed when he one day found out that Red was now a new student at the very school Blue attended. What better of a time to get to know Red better than by trying to befriend him at school, right? Surely, there would be nothing wrong with that. Or so, that is what Blue believed anyways. And while Blue was madly in love over Red, he could mask his feelings perfectly as to not let anyone know how he truly felt for Red all this time. However, one thing about Blue was that he was not so particularly fond of whenever his Senpai, Red, would be chatting or spending time with anyone who wasn’t Blue. In other words, Blue did not find it ideal for Red to spend time with other people at all. After all, why would Blue want his Senpai to spend time with other people and risk losing having his Senpai for himself one day? He couldn’t possibly risk such a thing. On the contrary, Blue also couldn’t risk ever letting his beloved Senpai find out about just how much Blue was obsessed with him. Besides, Blue wouldn’t want Red to think poorly about him for that. He wouldn’t want Red to be  **_scared_ ** of him after all. Why would he ever want Red to fear him? To be so scared of him that Red would be too scared to even dare to think about ever leaving Blue?  **{** **_Okay, so maybe that won’t be so bad…_ ** **}** Blue thought silently to himself as a small grin crept onto his face at the mere thought of making Red not even want to dare leave Blue; should they ever manage to date.

Should anyone find out about Blue’s obsession with Red, they would surely think he’s a total creep to say the very least. And they would more than likely alert Red, which would most likely result in Red wanting a restraining order from Blue. Though of course, that restraining order would mean nothing to Blue, after all. He could very easily manage to find his own way around the restraining order to keep Red to himself, even if it resulted in him having to use a bit more force than what he normally would have preferred to resort to using. As of the current moment, it was late autumn on a particularly chilly day. Blue was quietly thinking about Red with a small smile on his face as he was walking to school with his school books held close to his chest. To anyone who would see Blue walking with this smile on his face, they’d more than likely just presume that Blue was in a rather cheerful mood today; which was nothing out of the ordinary for Blue. While Blue wasn’t always so willing to spend time with people unless they shared some sort of same interest with him, he was nearly always in a seemingly great mood; or so everyone believed anyways. And wouldn’t you know that not only did Blue live not so far away from his Senpai, but he generally got to take the same route to get to the school. This of course, has caused Blue to try on multiple occasions to walk and talk with his Senpai on the way to school, but even though he’d get to walk alongside Red, Red was known to hardly speak; if at all. Blue had yet to hear Red speak a single word to him and had yet to even hear what Red’s voice sounded like. This of course, has only resulted in Blue pondering about the possibilities of just how wondrous Red’s voice may truly sound. There were times that while walking alongside Red, Blue was oh so tempted to sneakily hold Red’s hand. Just to feel what it would be like to get to hold hands with his Senpai as they walked to school together. Oh, wouldn’t that just be so amazing? To get to feel Red’s fingers intertwined with his own as they walked hand in hand to school?

Blue’s smile widened at the mere thought of such an incident. It wasn’t long at all however, until Blue noticed Red a bit further ahead on the pathway to school. Blue scurried a bit to catch up to Red, slowing down once he was alongside Red to walk beside him. He gave Red a seemingly innocent kind hearted smile as he stayed beside him. “H-Hey Red?... C-Can we walk to school together again?...” Blue couldn’t help but to stutter a bit as he spoke the sentence, feeling his heart race as he stayed beside his Senpai. Red just sighed silently as he heard Blue’s request; albeit he soon quietly looked at Blue to give Blue a solemn nod in confirmation to Blue’s request. Blue couldn’t help other than to smile cheerfully as he saw the nod of approval from his Senpai. “T-Thank you so much, R-Red!” Though, Blue realized that that statement Blue had made afterwards may have seemed just a bit too over-excited. He tensed up slightly upon realizing that, just mentally hoping that Red would think nothing of the comment Blue had made. Much to Blue’s relief, it seemed as though the comment didn’t even particularly phase Red as Red had continued his calm walk to their school. Blue couldn’t help other than to let out a small sigh of relief as he walked with Red. Though of course, so many thoughts raced through Blue’s mind as he walked alongside his Senpai. It was merely things along the lines of  **{** **_What if Senpai actually likes me back?..._ ** **}** or  **{** **_How does Senpai feel about me?..._ ** **}** . Blue silently gulped as thoughts he’d rather avoid started to form within his mind.  **{** **_What if Senpai hates me?... What if he loves someone other than me?... What if he’s only walking with me because he just doesn’t want me to pester him?..._ ** **}** However, Blue also couldn’t help other than to think of other more simple questions, such as **{** **_Why is Senpai always so quiet?... Does he not like to speak?... Did something happen to make him fear speaking?... Can he even speak?..._ ** **}** Blue sighed softly as he tried to clear these thoughts from his mind. Unfortunately, one of the more simpler questions slipped from his mind and escaped from his lips. “H-Hey Red?... W-Why are you always so quiet?... C-Can you even s-speak?... O-Or do you not like to speak?...”

Ugh, why did Blue have to ask that?! Why did he say that thought out loud?! Blue felt his heart start racing faster once he saw Red stop walking; seeing Red gaze directly at him after Blue had made that statement. Was Red going to hate Blue for asking that question? What if that had been a personal question for Red?! What if Red never wants to see Blue again because of that stupid question Blue mistakenly asked Red?! Blue was overreacting, not that Blue could fully realize that. Red let out an inaudible sigh as he could see the look of genuine fear and nervousness flooding Blue’s very clearly panicked eyes. He put a hand lightly on Blue’s shoulder as if to tell Blue to calm down; proceeding to just give Blue the faintest of smiles for a minute or so. After the minute or so had passed, he moved his hand away from Blue’s shoulder to resume his walk to school with Blue. But as one may imagine, the moment Blue had felt Red’s hand rest upon his shoulder, Blue had to try his damn best not to allow a blush to tint his cheeks. Blue however, was a tad bit disappointed that that moment had only lasted for no longer than a minute. At the very least, at least Red hadn’t seemed so mad about the question Blue had accidentally asked of him. Of course, that feeling of nervousness only continued to remain in Blue’s chest during the duration of the rest of their walk together. Had that not been enough to cause Blue’s mind to start pondering about other topics, this already silent moment between Blue and Red only felt all the more awkward to Blue now. { **_Had he ruined the precious moment he had with his beloved Senpai? Was Red not saying anything about Blue’s comment because he was upset? What if that seemingly moment of sincerity from Red had been fake and nothing more than a way to try to not make Blue feel bad about if he had actually upset Red?_ ** } Blue didn’t know. And the fact that Blue didn’t know only scared him all the more. But while this has been a rather off putting start to yet another day of school, surely the rest of the day would go smoother...right?...


End file.
